


Spyvember: Necks

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fanart, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: A Slightly different version from the one on tumblr, but a Spyvember spydoc prompt fill.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Spyvember: Necks

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i have very firm ground to stand on when I say he Definitely has a choking kink. And if he visibly enjoyed it that much when cyberdude was choking him out... Well. 
> 
> I figure he'd enjoy this more.


End file.
